


Who Pinned Who

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [4]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't fight fair but Eliot has patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Pinned Who

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of pinned.  In the What You're Getting Verse this would be pre-MPREG, so before We'll Manage.

 

  
John held him down, held him steady as he thrust in and out of his body, felt the younger man in perfect unison with him.  Damn how the hell was he supposed to make this last when it was so damn good every time?

 

 

He felt him push up, felt him struggle to get his arms free from John’s grasp and he smiled as he knocked the other man’s knees further apart and pushed down with one hand at the center of his back, the other pressing his hands tighter against the small of his back.

 

 

“Ah now baby don’t be like that.”  He said as he leaned over and licked across the long expanse of spine that was offered to him.  “I won fair and square.”

 

 

“You wouldn’t know a fair fight if it knocked you on your ass.”

 

 

“That’s because there’s only fighting, nothing fair about it at all.    Day you realize that you might actually win a round against me.”

 

 

He felt his lover calm underneath him and then felt the push of his hips again.  It didn’t take long and then John was pushing hard, forcing his whole body into the mattress and he came long and hard inside him.

 

 

When John pulled out and relaxed against him he felt the shift too late, felt the younger man moving under him and then over him as he pinned him to the bed.  Eliot looked far too happy about it, but when John tried to move he couldn’t get away.

 

 

“I might still like a fair fight John, but I have patience and I know how to wait for what I want.  Now… who pinned who?”

 

 


End file.
